ingcfandomcom-20200213-history
Rin
"Reinkarnasi dari Dewi Agnesia" Main Info *'Nama : '''Rin *'Umur : '15 *'Hal yang disukai : 'Para penduduk desa yang menjaganya. *'Hal yang dibenci : '''Para suku supernatural yang menghancurkan desanya. Kegelapan menyelimuti dunia pada saat bulan purnama. Dapatkah kamu mengerti mengapa? Ini adalah cerita tentang seorang dewi yang mengorbankan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Kejahatan adalah kenyataan yang selalu ada. Saat Malevolent Horde bangkit, api hitamnya akan memakan apapun yang ada. Kekuatan Malevolent Horde sangatlah kuat, bahkan kekuatan para dewa tidak berdaya melawannya. Dengan kehancuran ditangannya, hanya suara penderitaan yang dapat didengar. Agnesia, dewi kehidupan dan kemurnian, mengembara ke arah timur saat ia datang untuk melawan Malevolent Horde. Menyadari bahwa kejahatan tidak akan pernah dapat dihapuskan sepenuhnya, ia mengorbankan dirinya dengan menyegel Malevolent Horde didalam tubuhnya. Agnesia berhasil menyelamatkan dunia, tapi keabadian menjadi tebusannya sebagai seorang dewi. Ia memilih untuk mati dan lahir kembali secara terus menerus dalam usahanya menyegel Malevolent Horde. Di saat tubuh Agnesia melemah, Malevolent Horde mendapat kembali kekuatannya, dan dunia akan dikuasai oleh kegelapan kembali. Memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, Malevolent Horde berencana untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya. Saat dunia dikuasai oleh kegelapan, makhluk jahat mulai menyiksa tubuh Agnesia. Saat bulan purnama telah lewat, anak perempuan yang lain akan lahir, memikul kesedihan yang sangat mendalam. Saat ini, perempuan yang membawa kegelapan di dalamnya adalah Rin. Rin tumbuh di desa kecil bernama Gaon, di daerah yang jauh dan terisolasi dari seluruh dunia. Para penduduk mengerti bahwa Rin adalah reinkarnasi dari dewi Agnesia, maka mereka memperlakukan Rin dengan penuh kasih sayang dan selalu melindunginya dari bahaya. Di dalam pengawasan para pendeta Agnesia, ia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang baik dan ceria yang memancarkan kemurnian meskipun sedikit naif, karena ia tidak mengetahui misteri yang ada di dunia. Dilatih untuk menjadi pendeta Agnesia, permainan favoritnya adalah bermain dengan hembusan angin yang dapat ia perintah, mungkin karena garis keturunan dewi Agnesia yang ada dalam dirinya. Sayangnya, saat ulang tahunnya yang ke lima belas, Rin menyaksikan tragedi yang menyeramkan. Tanggal ulang tahunnya bertepatan dengan munculnya gerhana matahari yang menyebabkan kegelapan menyelimuti Aernas, dan meningkatkan kekuatan kejahatan dan para pengikutnya. Entah darimana, desa Gaon tersapu oleh serangan yang dahsyat oleh makhluk-makhluk jahat. Seluruh penduduk bertarung dengan gagah berani, namun pada akhirnya, hanya Rin yang dapat kabur dengan nyawanya, dimana para teman-temannya memberikan nyawa mereka untuk melindunginya. Dalang dibalik penyerangan itu adalah Evil Priest, pelayan dari kejahatan di masa lalu yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan kembali kebebasannya. Sendirian dan mengalami trauma mendalam, Rin untuk pertama kalinya dikuasai amarah. Ini hanya membuat kejahatan yang ada dalam dirinya tumbuh semakin kuat, dan semakin mencoba untuk melepaskan segel. Menjalin kontak dengan sisi gelapnya untuk pertama kali, ia berpikir bahwa ia membutuhkan bantuan untuk mengekang kejahatan dalam dirinya. Berbekal kipas sucinya, Rin memutuskan bahwa kesempatannya hanyalah meminta bantuan kepada orang-orang di Kota Megah yang pernah ia dengar saat ia masih kecil. Sebuah kota yang jauh, dimana sihir sangatlah penting. Kepribadian Sejak muda, Rin tumbuh di sebuah tempat dimana disana hampir tidak ada hubungan dengan dunia luar dan diperlakukan dengan penuh kasih sayang dan perlindungan, dan akhirnya memperoleh kepribadian yang murni dan ceria. Namun, ia tidak tahu menahu mengenai perkara duniawi dan sering terjadi dimana ia ditipu oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai maksud buruk. Job dan Skill Basic Job, Mystic = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Mystic |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Fan |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Mystic is a magician whose power relies in her fan and the power of the wind. She uses mid-ranged attacks and keep her enemies knocked down with her wind abilities but unlike existing magic type characters, she is able to run and do dash movements, which allows her to move fast. Also, the glyph system is applied to all command techniques and critical techniques which makes connection to various combos easy. Along with this system, she is able to overcome the opponent easily when adding more damage onto them. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Basic Skill |- !width="15%" | Flash of Light !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Rin uses wind to push the enemy upwards. Glyph: A sphere of wind clings onto the opponent for extra damage. Dark Side: The skill, upon hitting the enemy, gives a debuff that stops the enemy's HP recovery for 5 seconds. |- ! Eye of the Storm !2 MP Bar !Rin uses the wind to create a devastating whirlwind that blasts all enemies in it's path. Glyph: The attack has a longer duration, and enemies nearby are inflicted with the Haste effect. Dark Side: The last hit gives a debuff that stops the enemy's HP recovery for 5 seconds. |- ! Final Flash of Light !3 MP Bar !Rin drops a huge sphere of massive energy onto the opponent until it passes them and explodes onto the ground. Glyph: The sphere slows down and inflicts more hits onto the opponent before ending the move with an explosion. Dark Side: Rin casts the dark sphere which now travels slowly horizontally. This deals massive 2-Hit damage for dungeons and 1-Hit damage for PvP. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Secret Skill |- ! Purification !3 MP Bar (Fatal Mode + No Glyph Charges) !Rin starts to float up into the air, twirling around and absorbing blue aura while the opponent is being lifted up and greatly damaged. After the opponent is in perfect distance she reveals her One black and and one white wings while the screen flashes white and the opponent is damaged and dropped back on the ground. Can only be used while in Fatal and must have no glyph charges. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Special Skill |- ! Unstoppable Strength !4 MP Bar !Rin leaps into the air and lifts her fan, summoning 8 spheres of energy and firing them. Upon contact with the enemy, the spheres explode and disperse into even more spheres that fly from the point of their origin across the map. 4 spheres then ricochet back, also exploding and dispersing if they make contact. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Skill Tree |- |-| 1st Job, Selene = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Selene |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Fan |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Selene is Rin's 1st job. Shaken by the destruction of her village and filled with doubts, Rin ended up allowing the evil sealed within her to awaken in her heart. This also forced the spirit of the goddess Agnesia to wake up and strengthen her powers. Now Rin has to face a difficult decision: whether to choose between light and follow the teachings of the priests of Agnesia, or give in to the darkness and vent the vengeful feelings within her. The Selene is a class different from any other in the game. It works as two separate classes. Upon completing job advancement, a choice must be made between the path of Dawn or the path of Twilight. Each path has its own Skill Tree and once the choice is made, Rin will lose access to the skills in the path she did not pick. However, by removing all skills on the Skill Tree chosen, Rin can switch sides and obtain the skills on the other Skill Tree, thus losing the skills of the old side. By choosing the path of Light, Rin will follow the natural evolution of the Mystic, gaining more support and defense skills, as well as the ability to increase the jumping power of allies or create protective shields for them. The glyph system is improved and Rin gains new attacks that can be used in conjunction with them, including the ability to use the final glyph without spending it for a brief period. Furthermore, Rin also gains the ability to double jump. By choosing the path of Shadow, Rin loses her ability to use the sacred seals. Her new skills become more aggressive and focused on dealing damage to enemies, completely replacing her attacking style with a new combo attack. The powers of darkness are more focused on specials instead of glyphs, and Rin will gain a bar of evil energy that when filled will allow her to recover HP temporarily when she attacks. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Light |- !width="15%" | Raging Wind !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Rin releases two powerful blasts of wind from her fan. Glyph: Rin adds another blast of wind. |- ! Shield of Souls !2 MP Bar !Rin creates a sphere of protection, similar to Geas' Canceler which lasts for 3 seconds. Glyph: Increases the sphere's duration to 5 seconds. |- ! Light Restraint !3 MP Bar !Rin shoots out a magic marble that travels horizontally which ,upon hitting an enemy, would cause a bind effect while being constantly damaged. Gyph: The skill inflicts more hits upon being affected by the bind of the marble. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Shadow |- ! Endless Strength !1 MP Bar !Rin hits twice with her fan, then hits upward before she smashes enemies caught downward. |- ! Desperate Force !2 MP Bar !Rin rushes forward with a strong dark aura. |- ! Wailing Gust !3 MP Bar !Rin releases the dark magic within her to unleash a huge sphere of darkness, leaving enemies continuously damaged and brought upwards. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Special Skill |- ! Unstoppable Strength !4 MP Bar !Rin leaps into the air and lifts her fan, summoning 8 spheres of energy and firing them. Upon contact with the enemy, the spheres explode and disperse into even more spheres that fly from the point of their origin across the map. 4 spheres then ricochet back, also exploding and dispersing if they make contact. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Skill Tree |- |-| 2nd Job, Luna = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Luna |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Fan |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Luna is Rin's 2nd job. Another entity arises within Rin as she approaches Kounat in the land of Archimedia, and this other self lures Rin's mind into the deep darkness. This causes chaos and confusion within Rin, and she ends up getting caught by the hands of disaster that had been chasing her persistently. When she's at risk, the other force within explodes uncontrollably and fights off all pursuers. On the other hand, the Grand Chase sense a very strong force of evil while they were closing the dimensional portals in Kounat, assumes that another dimensional portal has been opened and heads that way. When they arrive, they meet a girl standing alone in the middle of a now deserted ruins. With the powers of light and darkness vying to win and for release in a chaotic sequence, Rin now seeks to understand the latest developments from her dividing powers, and her skills get stronger as a result. Both the skill trees of the Light path and the Dark path receive 10 more skills, and every two levels, the Luna learns a new technique. The choice made by Rin as an Awakened will dictate the rules from now onwards. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Special Skill |- !width="15%" | Unstoppable Strength !width="10%" |4 MP Bar !width="75%" |Rin leaps into the air and lifts her fan, summoning 8 spheres of energy and firing them. Upon contact with the enemy, the spheres explode and disperse into even more spheres that fly from the point of their origin across the map. 4 spheres then ricochet back, also exploding and dispersing if they make contact. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Skill Tree |- |-| 3rd Job, Artemis = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Artemis |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Fan |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Artemis is Rin's 3rd job. After being discovered unconscious within the ruins by the Grand Chase, Rin tells the Chase the story of how her village was destroyed and how she is currently being hunted down. Dio, who had been investigating the area, discovers that the dark energy pursing Rin originates from a powerful, high-ranking demon. In order to understand the reason behind the demon's actions as well as to protect Rin, Rin is invited into the Grand Chase and they proceed on their journey. On the other hand, the darkness that had controlled Rin prior fades with her awakening. As the forces of light and dark within her begin to fight each other, with neither letting up, Rin begins to investigate these two forces that lie within her soul. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"|Special Skill |- !width="15%" | Unstoppable Strength !width="10%" |4 MP Bar !width="75%" |Rin leaps into the air and lifts her fan, summoning 8 spheres of energy and firing them. Upon contact with the enemy, the spheres explode and disperse into even more spheres that fly from the point of their origin across the map. 4 spheres then ricochet back, also exploding and dispersing if they make contact. |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #43d5ee;"| Skill Tree |- Category:Rin Category:Character Category:AMP